


Not as it Seems

by eltigre221



Series: Rex/Emmet Series (The Lego Movies + AUs) [5]
Category: The LEGO Movie (2014), The LEGO Movie 2 (2019)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Consentual Sex, Embroidery, Emmet and Rex love each other so much, Emmet blows up at his friends, Emmet is cute, Emmet suffers from emotional pain, F/M, M/M, Past Abuse, Power Bottoming, Rex is a powerbottom in this, Rex suffers from past abuse, Watevra just wants peace, it is cathartic for me, much needed shouting, ourmomageddon doesn't happen, phsychological abuse - past, picnic date, they are support rocks, workouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 07:41:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17977175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eltigre221/pseuds/eltigre221
Summary: We tried to be what they wanted and hurt ourselves. We did all we could, and it ended badly. But together we are happy, and together we shall remain.





	Not as it Seems

**Not as He Seems**

Emmet watched in horror as his friends tried to attack him. They weren’t themselves, even before the apocalypse they weren’t like this. He dodged them and broke the stairs constantly to keep them from coming after him. He thought he could trust them. He thought they cared, but it looks like Rex was right, he didn’t need his friends. He wants them… but they don’t want him, or more likely they don’t need someone like Emmet in their lives. He wonders why it took him so long to see this. He kicked Lucy away from him as he destroyed the shields and called Rex for a solo extraction. It’s too late for the others.

Emmet destroyed the shields, but left the wedding alone. At least the altar where the Queen and Batman were marrying. He can’t care what they do anymore, his heart hurts too much, everything hurt too much. Rex came down as everyone was distracted with the newlywed happy couple and grabbed Emmet.

Lucy cried out for him, but the former construction worker ignored her. Curling himself into Rex’s arms. Rex glared back down at the wedding party and Lucy, furious at them for hurting Emmet so much. Wasn’t abandonment enough! What else could they possibly take from this sweet man with the biggest and most beautiful heart that’s ever existed.

“Let’s get outta here, they don’t deserve you,” Rex told Emmet as they arrived back on his ship and flew to safety. Rex piloting and taking them to the Fynroomvian Cluster.

The wedding happened without a hitch, but the consequences were dire. Ourmomageddon doesn’t happen, but it’s worse, the marriage was almost annulled due to the kidnapping of the five members of Appocalyspburg before the wedding. However it was allowed on the premise that no more members from Appocalyspburg were to ever be kidnapped. No matter what! Or else Ourmomageddon will happen.

This news reached Appocalyspburg and Rex and Emmet over in the different area of space. “They don’t deserve you,” Rex told Emmet softly as the orange wearing man looked really upset that none of them even bothered to mention that he wasn’t there anymore. He was a master builder same as his friends! Just because Wyldstyle said he wasn’t tough enough didn’t mean anything.

He went toe to toe with Lord Business as a Master Builder and he was awesome and felt awesome doing it! He also knows the secrets of the universe, and can destroy things without even trying now! Isn’t he enough for them? Does he have to change everything about himself to be appealing to them?

Emmet trembled at these thoughts. “I was never enough for them was I?” He asked Rex.

“We never were enough for them,” Rex told him sadly and wrapped an arm around Emmet’s shoulder at this point.

“We?” Emmet asked softly.

“Ah right, never told you the whole truth.” Rex said softly. “Let’s take a seat for this, it’s… not exactly a good story.”

Emmet nodded as Rex lead him towards a nice den area with a large flat screen tv and medium blue sectional couch. Rex sat them in a corner and looked at his hands sadly before he began to explain the truth. “I’ll be honest with you Emmet, I’m from the future. But I’m not just some random person from the future. I’m you, from the future, but not the current future. When coming back to the past my timeline ceased to exist, a fact I’m grateful for.” He sighed and rubbed his face. Too much information wanting to come out at once. “The future I came from, the timeline I was apart of… I was abandoned by all our so-called friends, abused by them even. I… I couldn’t take it anymore. I changed so much, became more of what they wanted until finally… I couldn’t even recognize myself anymore. They were finally happy… but I wasn’t. Everything was worse than when I… we were ignored by everyone before becoming ‘The Special’.” He rubbed his hands together and shook a bit. He hated talking about this. But it has to be done.

“What… what happened after they were finally happy?” Emmet asked nervously. He had a bad feeling about this.

“I… wasn’t enough. They ignored me even after I did everything they wanted.” Rex took off his gloves and on his hands were hard calluses and scars. “I didn’t want to be near them ever again, so I put together a massive time-machine spaceship out of five different time machines. I went back to a point in time where I was almost lost to Undar of the Dry-ar System. I did spend time there, it was being down there that opened my eyes to my so called special people in my life; and the fuel to want to leave them all behind forever.” He shook at the remembrance of his past.

“You saved me,” Emmet said softly as he took one of Rex’s calloused hands in his own. He squeezed it gently to help the hurting time traveler. “You saved me from suffering under their wants and desires like you did.”

“I couldn’t let another version of myself… ourselves? Ah Pronouns.” He sighed. “It wasn’t right of them to change us, and I liked myself how I was…. That’s kinda stupid though.” He sighed.

“No, it’s really sweet, and true. I… I like you the way you are Rex. Even if you changed for them and can’t go back, I like you for who you are.” Emmet said honestly and took Rex’s other hand in his own.

Rex looked Emmet in the eye and felt a tear or two starting to peak at the corners of his eyes. He was supposed to be consoling Emmet on the shitty things that happened to the construction worker. But here they are with Emmet helping to console him instead. Heh… kinda funny he went to the past to escape his present, and ends up finding something even more precious than he ever imagined. “You really mean it? I’m not the man I used to be, and I don’t think I can go back to being that man anyways.” Rex told him.

“Rex… you are an amazing man, and I started to fall in love with you the moment I met you.” Emmet told him with a heavy blush and it made Rex blush too, but there was a smile on his face. He felt… loved and it was nice. And if he’s being honest with himself he fell for his younger self too. He missed being happy and full of joy, and seeing that on Emmet, his former self, it made Rex happy. He wants to make Emmet smile genuinely and be by this man’s side. This man with a big beautiful heart.

“Heh same for me, but about you. Seeing you… the parts of myself I wish still existed in me. I wanna protect it all from the shitty hell that’s called life and crappy people that don’t really care about being your friend.” Rex told Emmet. “I wanna protect you, hold you close and never let go.”

“I wanna heal your pain and just be with someone as amazing as you.” Emmet smiled sadly as he moved to hug Rex close.

He easily returned the gesture and ended up clinging to the younger male. His heart needed this more than he ever realized it. Even if his timeline is gone forever, Rex doesn’t care. He’s happy, he’s possibly loved, and he feels more at home than he ever did previously.

“I… I dunno how to be in a romantic relationship, Wyldstyle… she… she doesn’t count. I don’t think she ever cared about us.” Emmet said softly. He felt Rex hug him just a bit tighter at that. “But we can learn together, figure out what we like and don’t like. Ah that is… if you want to.”

Rex pulled back just enough to look Emmet in the eyes. “I do, I… I wanna move forward, with someone who understands and will be there for me.” He smiled with a few small tears pricking at the corners of his eyes.

Emmet felt tears in his own eyes too. “I’d like that too,” he cried a bit and hugged Rex even tighter than before.

They sat like that for a while until finally letting go and both knew that things were going to change a lot. But now… now it’ll be for the better as they try to help heal one another without changing the other. They don’t know how to do this, but they’ll be doing it together.

**LM2-LM2-LM2-LM2**

After three months of living together Rex and Emmet had built a nice life together. It was crazy and routine and just… it was a life that made them happy. In the mornings Rex and Emmet would either enjoy breakfast together or go on a mission doing the standard Galaxy Hero saving stuff. Mainly to get paid and ensure they have clothes and food.

Emmet also got to meet and hang out with Rex’s ‘villain’ friends. Sure they’re not good guys, but Emmet gives them the benefit of the doubt because he trusts his boyfriend. That and spending time with Batman’s Joker was a lot of fun. Along with Agent Smith from the Matrix series and Betty Rizzo and Dagur the Deranged from the How to Train your Dragons series.

Dagur and Emmet got along quite well which was surprising, though he’s from after the whole second series so he’s not as deranged as before. But he can be when he wants to, and is a good friend to have.

Emmet also liked hanging out with Agent Smith, he was quiet company, but Emmet sometimes just needed a silent companion. And sometimes when they spent occasional time together Smith would chance a smile. Though Emmet wasn’t sure if those were actual smiles or just tricks of the lighting.

Rex even began to be happier, sure he’s still the same guy he became, but he’s markedly different… at least when he’s around Emmet. According to Rizzo and Joker who knew Rex before the whole going to finally rescue Emmet thing. Well same with Smith and Dagur, but they didn’t bring it up as often as the two more colorful members of Rex’s friend group said.

Emmet was loving his life and so was Rex. Whenever they were home they made it a habit to at least relax a little alone but still spend meals together when they could and to also have a small habit that made them happy. For Emmet is was embroidery, and Rex enjoyed lifting weights with his raptors. It kept him in shape and still was enjoyable.

Currently Emmet was making a few embroidered pillows for their home, mainly because it needs a slight Emmet touch. That and Rex okayed it since the ship was his home first. “Everything is awesome, and we’re living out a dream.” Emmet sang as he finished the throw pillow with his and Rex’s initials on it surrounded by a heart.

“Ah, sounds like someone’s in a good mood,” Rex grinned as he came in with a sweat towel around his neck, he’d just finished a workout with his raptors while Emmet had been embroidering. Emmet grinned as he showed off the pillow he’d just finished.

“You like it?” He asked with his excited smile that just made Rex’s heart melt.

“Babe you know how to make me feel things again.” Rex grinned. “I love it.” He smiled and with a charming smile took Emmet into his arms and kissed him deeply.

Emmet moaned softly into the kiss and returned the passion to his handsome boyfriend.

“Hmm, wanna christen the couch baby?” Rex asked with a seductive purr.

“Well I’d love to see you do your favorite trick on me,” Emmet purred back and felt his face turn red at what he loves Rex doing to him.

Rex shivered and grinned. “Then let’s do it baby,” Rex grinned as he took Emmet to the clean part of the sectional where Emmet hadn’t been working on his hand-made embroidery.

Emmet began to strip tease for his boyfriend, and Rex removed his own clothes too. By the Man Upstairs do they love doing this, of the things they discovered they liked. Emmet loved to submit to Rex, let him have control, something he didn’t have much of for a long time. Rex loved setting the pace of their sessions. He also went both ways like Emmet, he loved fucking and being fucked, though with control being a good idea. Rex got enjoy something he read and learned about previously, power bottoming.

Once down to their underwear did Rex and Emmet begin making out and Emmet was lying flat on the couch as they did this, moving their hands around to feel each other up and give pleasure. Emmet loved the feel of Rex above him, his thick and strong muscles, just as Rex loved the beautiful sensations of Emmet’s softer body but it was oh so sweet.

Their eyes were warm as they looked each other in the eye, Rex grabbed the lube that he brought in with him and began to prep his own ass for Emmet’s thick cock. Granted they have the same cock, but Emmet’s was just a bit thicker than Rex’s and Rex’s was just a little longer.

Emmet shimmied out of his boxers at that point with a blush and helped to distract Rex’s mouth as the man’s fingers were used to prep his ass. Rex moaned into the kiss as he was able to get three fingers in his ass before he was loose enough for his boyfriend’s cock.

Emmet blushed as he lubed himself up and waited for Rex to take the lead.

“Lie back baby, I wanna give you a nice show,” Rex grinned and positioned himself over Emmet’s hard member and the construction worker laid back and blushed hard at this. Rex smirked and thrust himself down onto Emmet’s cock. By the man upstairs it was perfect! Both of them moaned loudly, it was hot, intense and incredible!

Rex began to eagerly fuck himself on Emmet’s cock. Emmet whimpered and moaned as Rex enjoyably fucked himself and still had complete control over their session on the couch. Emmet a whimpering mess on the couch as Rex speared himself all over that thick member.

They went at it for two hours before finally finishing. Granted they came at least three times, but they didn’t wanna stop until they were completely spent of energy. Which usually means they’re passed out atop each other wherever they last had sex.

“How was that babe?” Rex asked as he panted and moved to rest next to Emmet.

“That was… oh that was amazing,” Emmet sighed happily. He cuddled close to his boyfriend.

Rex did the same in turn and was beyond happy about their relationship and how much things have changed between them. It made them happy, but they were still mad at their ‘former friends’. Whom haven’t even taken the time to come and look for Emmet. If they even cared to begin with. But they can get these negative feelings out soon enough.

**LM2-LM2-LM2-LM 2**

Two months later, as Emmet and Rex went out to a local park for a picnic date together, both relaxing in clothes that they normally wouldn’t wear. Emmet was in a pretty black graphic t-shirt with ‘Everything is Awesome’ on it in rainbow letters. With a pair of jean shorts on and black shoes. Rex was wearing a black leather jacket, dark blue and silver t-shirt in a flame pattern, with his own black shorts on with his usual boots and gloves.

They were mostly eating sandwiches and chips with soda. Rex would’ve brought the alcohol, but they were in a public place so best to keep it all at home. So as they sat there, they didn’t realize that their old friends were in the exact same park and happened to see them, sitting on their blanket and enjoying their date together.

“Emmet!” Lucy shouted and caused both smiling males to look over and Rex glared and Emmet frowned unhappily.

Lucy ran up with the others, only to stop short at the angry looks on the pair’s faces.

“What do you want Lucy?” Emmet asked, in a polite as possible tone.

“Emmet, I’ve been worried about you, we all have. Ever since the wedding when you took off with Rex.” Lucy told him.

“I took off with him because I realized the truth about and everyone else.” Emmet said calmly. “Now please leave, Rex and I are enjoying our date.”

“Bro, we aren’t leaving until you come home with us.” Batman told him, he was there with his husband and wife, Joker and Queen Watevra Wa’Nabi.

“Laddy, we wanted to explain our behavior at the wedding,” Metalbeard added. He felt bad for trying to attack Emmet after Wyldstyle explained why Emmet had been trying to stop the wedding.

“Well… explain yourselves then.” Emmet said, but his frown did not go away at all.

“We had to protect the wedding,” Unikitty began.

“It was a way to protect everyone, bring the worlds together through marriage and peace could exist.” Benny said.

“And look how well that turned out,” Rex said sarcastically with a glare.

They winced at that and knew Rex was right. If it wasn’t technicalities about the peace treaty, then they’d be in the Bin of Stor-age, and or at war with one another.

“Emmet please just, say something, we’re sorry about attacking you. But please understand.” Lucy begged.

“Understand what? That once again Emmet screwed up?” He outright glared at her and stood up as Rex remained seated for the moment, letting Emmet get out what he’s wanted to say for a long time.

“That’s not true,” Lucy said in an attempt to save face.

“Please don’t lie to me anymore Lucy. I’m not in the mood.” Emmet said with a glare still on his face. “I’ve never been enough for you. Not as a Master Builder, not as a friend, not even as someone you could respect!” He spat out the last words. “Let alone the rest of you, Benny you and Unikitty only half count since it didn’t start until after the invasion.”

Both the blue spaceman and pink horned kitty winced and frowned sadly at that. They didn’t mean to not respect Emmet or not see his value. They had to toughen up because of the Apocalypse.

“Emmet we had to grow up and you did too.” Lucy argued.

“No I didn’t, I chose to be happy because I had friends I got to see everyday. Knew that said friends were alive and not in pain or suffering or dead! But being happy and trying to keep positive is apparently a crime to some!” He snapped and was starting to raise his voice. “And that’s another thing! It **hurt** when you belittled me in front of **EVERYONE** in Appocalypsburg and General Mayhem! Saying that me as myself wasn’t enough! That I didn’t belong!” He was almost roaring and Rex got up to stand by Emmet as he was hurting.

“Do you know what everyone said after you guys were all kidnapped and taken to Systar?” Emmet demanded.

“N-no,” Lucy stuttered and was almost in tears and hurt at how cruel Emmet was being. She’s never seen her sweet, innocent, and kind Emmet like this. Did Rex do this to him?

“They refused to come with me to save you all because of what you said. How I wasn’t tough enough, I needed to grow up, basically a total Hufflepuff, which I say I take that last one as a compliment.” Emmet told her. “I left alone and almost died out there and no one would’ve cared if I had.”

“You can’t know that! We would’ve looked for you!” Lucy told him. She was almost reduced to tears at this point, the liquid pricking at the corners of her eyes.

“No you wouldn’t.” Rex said coldly.

“And how would ye know Dangervest.” Metalbeard demanded.

“I know because I was Emmet!” He snapped and glared darkly at them. “I was him! I’m from an alternate future where things that happened here never happened, but something worse happened. At least it happened to me.” He glared and was shaking, so was Emmet. They needed to get these negative feelings out and it wanted out here and now.

“What happened?” Watevra asked as she hugged her husbands close, she was worried about this as were they.

“I was never enough for them.” He said and gestured to the ‘friends’ in front of him. “The timeline I was apart of… I was abandoned by all of my so-called friends, abused by them even. I… I couldn’t take it anymore. I changed so much, became more of what they wanted until finally… I couldn’t even recognize myself anymore.” Rex looked at his hands at this point. Remembering everything he did to change, worked out more, began to brood about serious things that made him upset. Hiding behind a new mask that they’d like. “They were finally happy… but I wasn’t. Everything was worse than when I… was ignored by everyone before becoming ‘The Special’.” He rubbed his hands together and shook a bit. He hates remembering this, but he has Emmet now. He can deal with it. Get these thoughts and feelings out.

“What… what happened after they were finally happy?” Benny asked nervously. He and the others had a really bad feeling about this.

“I… wasn’t enough. They ignored me even after I did everything they wanted.” Rex took Emmet’s hand into his own and squeezed it. “I didn’t want to be near them ever again, so I put together a massive time-machine spaceship out of five different time machines. I went back to a point in time where I was almost lost to Undar of the Dry-ar System. I did spend time there, it was being down there that opened my eyes to my so called special people in my life; and the fuel to want to leave them all behind forever. And so I did, while also saving the life of Emmet in the process.”

Their former friends were in tears, but Lucy was almost sobbing, and Watevra felt horrible for the couple. So taking a risk she went up to them and offered.

“I’d like to propose an option for you two. I know previous interactions don’t show it, but I do care about the people of Fynroomvian Cluster, Appocalypsburg, and the Systar System. You two have been hurt enough by others, and we won’t force you to anywhere with us. We won’t try to take Emmet away from you Rex, or vice versa. As well as this, if you wish to come and visit, when you want to open up to others again, the Systar System will welcome you, just please call first.” Queen Watevra offered and was being very polite and diplomatic.

Emmet and Rex were calmer now, but still trembling with serious emotions rolling through them. “We’ll keep that in mind, but please, leave us be for now. And let us enjoy the rest of our date.”

The queen nodded and escorted the others away. She’d glance back at them, but she was being honest, Rex and Emmet can come to them if they want to and when they were ready but never before. They won’t force them into anything, she will stand by her word as queen.

The pair moved back to their food, but only after a quick make-out session to calm their racing hearts at the recent explosion they just had at their former ‘abusers’. Once calm did they return to their food and actually felt even better at getting those emotions out. Maybe one day they’ll be okay to join them again and have fun all together once more. But until that day comes, they’re fine where they are together. Just the two of them with Rex’s friends and the raptors.


End file.
